The Dark Light-Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Cresendo P.O.V The rest of the day, surprisingly, went by really fast. There was vamp soc, where we learned about our new lives and such. I was of course very aware of Kayla's presence in the class with me, even though we didn't sit together. There was something about her that was...off. I shook away the feeling of wanting to pull her away and ask her a bunch of stuff, but that would probably give the wrong message. Fortunately, Lucian did not have the same classes as me, thank Goddess, he was starting to get on my nerves. Unfortunately, he did have one class as me, which was sword fighting. "Why do we even have this class?" I asked Lucian. "Because there were several incidents before where the student's couldn't defend themselves in a fight. So we have this class." He picked up a sword and tossed it to me, I somehow managed to catch it. "Wow you not that incompetent with a sword, huh?" He turned to face the instructor in charge of the lesson, the instrustor shouted that we could begin sparring. Lucian immediately charged at me. I barely managed to raise my sword and block his attack. "Not bad, not bad at all." He raised his sword, and brought it down. I jumped back to dodge it, I slammed the hilt of my sword into his chest, he stumbled back. I stepped forward and pointed the tip of my sword to his neck. The look of utter shock on Lucian's face, made me realise what I did. I looked at my hands in disbelief, had I really done that? Lucian took that moment to strike. I jumped back to dodge. He charged and thrusted his sword. I side stepped and caught his arm with the flat part of my sword and my arm. I kicked his ankle causing him to fall. I put my foot on his back, while holding his arm in place behind his body. It took me a while to realise what I was doing. I quickly let go of him, and helped him up. "What was that?" He asked. "I-I don't know." I admitted. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see the instructor. "You have been gifted with the ability of swordmanship, young fledgling. Congrats." He said. "Uhh...thank. I guess?" I said. He nodded and walked away to help the other students. I turned my attention to Lucian. "You okay?" "Yeah. I guess." He said rubbing his neck. "I need a break." Then he walked towards a bench and sat down. I have to admit, that I didn't really feel bad for him. He had been irritating me the entire day....or night.. "Your pretty good with that." Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Kayla. "Yeah. I guess I am." I replied. He gave out a short laugh. "Chiron would be proud." Then she put her hand over her mouth, as if she said something wrong. "Chiron? Who is that?" I asked. "No one." She looked around anxious, just then the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. "Hey we should go." She quickly walked towards the exit. "Hey wait!." I ran after her. I could feel eyes on me as I did. I finally caught up with her. I grabbed her arm, I quickly realised I still holding the sword in the other. "We need to talk." I said. "About what?" She heistantly turned around to look at me. "I don't know!" I exclaimed. I looked at her. She sighed. "I guess you should know." She looked up, and I looked into her eyes. They seemed to change colour, I rubbed my eyes, but when I opened them again. They still changed colour, what was going on? "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I said. "Well-" She started, she bit her lip. Deciding how much she should tell me. "I'm actually, not human. Even before I was marked." The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page